


Just Roll With It

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Genderbent!Gavin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Just Roll With It

Just Roll With It

Prompt from Nacho1515- Genderbent Mavin

She wasn’t gonna question why Michael was sleeping in her bed. She decided she’d just roll with it.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gwen opened her eyes, squinting as the light from the window blinded her. She made a quiet, irritated groaning noise as she turned over in bed, nuzzling her face into the warm pillow in front of her. Her brain decided to kick into gear at that moment when the pillow made a noise and moved. She jumped out of bed with a squeak and fell to the floor with a thud. She peeked her head up over the edge of the bed and saw a mop of curly hair and the sleeping face of her best friend, Michael.

It took a moment for her to remember that Michael had stayed over last night. But she distinctly remembered him being on the couch. Gwen shivered a little on the floor, realising she was only in her underwear and a loose t-shirt. She crawled back onto the bed, kneeling next to Michael as she nudged him gently, trying to wake him up.

“Michael. M-Michael, wake up,” Gwen said, but instead of waking up, Michael’s arm reached out and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed so she was pressed against his chest.

“Go back to sleep,” Michael mumbled into her hair drowsily. Gwen blushed as she just lay there, not knowing what to do in this situation. “Stop thinking and go to sleep, dumbass,” Michael said a little more awake now as he gently ran his fingers up and down her back.

Gwen felt herself relax a little in Michael’s arms and closed her eyes. “Fine....knob,” Gwen mumbled, just to yelp when Michael pinched her ass. She opened her eyes to glare at him and then closed them, falling back to sleep soon after.

She wasn’t gonna question why Michael was sleeping in her bed. She decided she’d just roll with it.


End file.
